kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Ant Hill is a delightfully spam filled chat room where religion and opinions are frowned upon. Please leave your dignity and possessions at the door or they will be forcefully taken from you. __TOC__ 'Moderators' 'Stots ' Ant Queen. Most stereotypically gay person who still claims to be straight. (Also half butterfly). 'Keckers' The mod with a beard. He doles out justice like a drug dealer to an addict. 'Metalrodent' Old mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater's crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It's babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Is finally back from her long break. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. Very wise and considered old. Recently demodded as the admins couldn't handle his heat. HE'S STILL A MOD IN OUR HEARTS GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. 'FunkyLeprechaun' Resident Gleek. Pretty much the most chill mod you'll ever see. 'HookedonOnyx' It is illegal to own more than 5 grams of HookedonOnyx. 'Regulars' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they're in close proximity, chat tends to turn. Ampheromine Likes the garlic bread at Red Lobster. Worth chatting to. Likes to laugh, a friend to most, but can be brilliantly sarcastic. Andrei216 Loses at Board Game Online a lot. Loserrrr! Decent enough for a casual chat. Female with a male name. Very confusing. BingaWolf A girl who claims to be a girl. She is a favorite and bearly comes on. BingaWolf loves to flash her knee when on candid cam. She also has sexy Yoda ears and is Val's main bitch. For some odd reason, several regulars live in her house CyboDeath Decent guy, takes the piss, but doesn't go too far. Usually pretty funny when he wants to be. Legend. epeen $wag even616 A man with a jewafro. His afro has special powers. It gives him 50+ sexiness 30+ head protection and 10+ charisma. He knows how to read the Korah even though he isn't jewish. genius11 Tries to stop fights and outright debates but ultimately gets sucked into them.if called a troll will calmy and intelligently debate how that's an outright lie... until a certain point and goes batshit crazy. likes puzzles and riddles and science. Known for some how accumulating -2200 comments HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Been around a fair few years, but buggered off for a while. Back with a vengeance. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 "Showers" about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. | "Exists"? Exists?! That's all I get? Who put this on here, I demand a rewrite! Mancart A rockin' fella that's been in Ant Hill for over a year. He might be batman with the way he dodges some questions. He's probably batman. (With a little B. Not at all like Batman). MidialaSTARLA A nice young lady who appears in chat every now and again. Doesn't always speak. However, she will talk if directly messaged or sees something amusing in chat. Sometimes will argue pointlessly with foolish people in chat. Often gets sucked into whatever game she is occupied with at the time. Be warned when messaging her that her pit-bull may distract her from responding right away. Also, she has parents that ask her to do chores at the exact moment she responds to any message.(Is aware of Llama's affection but is choses to remain a free person.) Natamora Badge whore. Teacher. Opinionated. Plugin848y Loves cooking, food in general, and smiling. Former RoomOwner, and still forever in our hearts as such. sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. SpoonedByaLlama A man only known by his genius llama. Recently his llama parted ways with him and now works a full time shift McDonalds. This guy is a big troll in Ant Hill and loves to get banned. He will appear only when a magical tune is sung. he is always saying he is innocent even if it an outright obvious lie. Owns no one. Is like the phoenix with his many incarnations. Wants only to be loved by Midiala and is very hurt by these edits Mancart: 'Ant Hill - The NEW home for Furries on Kong!' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - Free handjobs!' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - No minors after 10pm' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - Because RP rooms are gay' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - When you're too lazy to masturbate' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - Because maybe a girl will cam naked one day, I heard that happened once' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - The place that Sto goes to cry' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - The best room on Kong that people still use' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - GTFO' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - Making 12 year olds cry since 2007' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - U fooking wat m8?' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - 97 days since our last pedophile' Mancart: 'Ant Hill - Management not responsible for lost or stolen innocence' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms